Conociéndote
by Boggartt
Summary: Lily al fin acepta salir con James y descubre una nueva faceta de él  y los merodeadores, pero, cómo terminará todo? Bien? Mal? El calamar gigante  perdonará a James por no haberlo llevado a su cita?... entren y descúbranlo.  J/L
1. Primeras Citas

**CONOCIENDOTE**

Hola a todos, este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Primeras Citas<strong>

¿Por qué había aceptado?

Ni ella misma lo sabía. Había actuado sin pensar y debía atenerse a las consecuencias le gustaran o no.

Y es que, realmente no lo entendía… ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido para que ella dijera "si" a la propuesta número 10129476038… (el número realmente no importa) de James-te-fastidio-la-vida-Potter?

Tal vez su maldita y condenada insistencia… definitivamente no había sido su sonrisa… o tal vez para desilusionarlo de una buena vez… o quizá, por el sentimiento de soledad que hacía semanas (desde que había comenzado su séptimo curso mejor dicho) la invadía.

Ella tenía amigos, muchos… pero tal parecía que todos y cada uno tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar con ella. Todas sus amigas tenían novios y todos sus amigos eran novios de sus amigas… tal parecía ser que todos tenían a alguien, excepto ella.

Aquella tarde, acorralada entre la soledad y Potter, había elegido…

_Flash back…_

_-Oye Lily…_

_-Evans._

_-Soy James en realidad, se me ocurrió una grandiosísima idea para el sábado – le dijo entusiasmados – tú, yo, el calamar gigante y la casa de los gritos, ¿qué dices?_

_-Lo siento Potter, realmente me gustaría ver lo que haces con el calamar gigante en la casa de los gritos, pero tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer – le espetó fastidiada._

_-Bueno, bueno, no tiene que ser la casa de los gritos obligatoriamente – siguió el moreno – pero tenemos que llevar al calamar, le prometí que lo llevaría para corroborar nuestra primera cita, aún cree imposible que salgas conmigo._

_-No sé quién saldrá más desilusionado, tú o él – le espetó dispuesta a salir de la sala común, la mano fuerte pero a la vez delicada de James se lo impidió, volteó a verlo directo a los ojos._

_-Vamos, no te hará mal salir un poco, hace tiempo que no lo haces – le dijo con un semblante extrañamente serio – también tú, prefecta perfecta pelirroja, necesitas hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, no puedes pasarte toda la vida encerrada aquí y sola._

_-… – Lily pareció pensárselo hacia mucho que no salía a despejarse y eso parecía saberlo bien el chico frente a ella, aparte si aceptaba y le demostraba a James que ella realmente no era la chica que él creía, no volvería a recibir nunca más otra de sus molestas invitaciones – vale, pero el calamar gigante se queda en el lago._

_Y por primera vez en su vida, James Potter se sintió aturdido y estúpidamente asustado, sus manos temblaron y los ojos casi se desbordan de sus cuencas, ni siquiera la primera vez que acompañaron a Lunático en luna llena sintió tanto miedo. Al fin Lily Evans, la chica de sus sueños había aceptado salir con él… ¿qué rayos iba a hacer? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo le diría al calamar gigante que no podría acompañarlos?_

_Fin flash back…_

Y sí, una Evans siempre cumple su palabra. Aquel sábado salió con Potter… pasearon por el pueblo, entraron a las tres escobas, fueron a la dulcería y a la tienda de bromas que no le pareció del todo aterradora una vez dentro, se encontraron con el resto de los merodeadores que los acompañaron un largo rato charlando y riendo (si, créanlo o no, ella riendo con los cuatro bromistas del colegio, ¡incluso con Black!), finalmente fueron solos a un café un poco romanticón donde hablaron un largo rato como ¡gente normal! (¡con el fastidioso de Potter!), de alguna forma u otra se sintió cómoda hablando con él, le contó muchas cosas que hacía rato la fastidiaban y le habló sobre lo mal que la pasaba con todos sus amigos ausentes y James (había dejado de ser Potter hacia un par de horas) la reconfortó.

Imposible, pero cierto.

¿Su mejor cita? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero indiscutiblemente, la mejor compañía. James la hizo reír, enojar, rabiar y volver a sonreír con una naturalidad criminal.

Después de una semana seguía sin poder creérselo.

La gente tampoco se la creía. Evans en compañía de los merodeadores (y sin estar en guerra), porque sí, no solo era James, también estaban Remus, Sirius y Peter, sus nuevos amigos.

-Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily – llegó corriendo James.

-¿Qué? – preguntó fingiendo molestia.

-Vamos con el calamar, vamos con el calamar, vamos con el calamar – rogó James – sigue sin creerme.

-No iré a decirle al calamar que salí contigo – lo cortó – yo sigo sin creerlo.

-Es por que fue como un sueño – le dijo exagerada y encantadoramente – y para comprobártelo, salgamos este fin de semana.

Lily rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. James sonrió ante la no negativa de la pelirroja, se apresuró a darle alcance.

-Tan solo dile que si salimos – insistió – ya no me deja picarle los tentáculos como antes.

-Olvídalo James.

-Anda, anda, anda, anda – rogó con ojos de cachorro herido – por mí ¿sí?

Esa tarde, Lily se sintió realmente estúpida diciéndole al calamar gigante que efectivamente había salido con James, muy estúpida. Y la susodicha bestia levantó su tentáculo hasta la altura de James, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se sumergió… muy estúpida.

James la vio sonriendo con sinceridad, hasta sus ojos parecían sonreír. Lily bufó y volteó a otro lado evitando que el chico viera su evidente sonrojo.

-No entiendo como no lo entiendes pelirroja – se exasperó Sirius – es moco de troll en una escoba, obviamente desbalancea la dirección de las ramitas.

Iban solos, caminando hacia las mazmorras, la gente a su alrededor los veía sin poder creerlo.

-Entonces no se los pongas – le recomendó Lily.

-Perdí una apuesta – le recordó Sirius – tengo que hacerlo por mi honor de Gryffindor.

-El lema de Gryffindor es valentía, no estupidez.

-Tu solo ayúdame a conseguir el moco de troll pelirroja – le dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo – rar, ¿ya viste las piernas de esa Ravenclaw?

-No suelo ver las piernas de las chicas – le confesó Lily.

-Pues deberías – siguió Sirius sin dejar de ver a la susodicha – es decir, rar… en seguida te alcanzo – le dijo apresurándose a darle alcance a la chica que torció hacia la derecha.

Evans se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ella bien sabía que Black tenía más hormonas que neuronas.

-¿Dónde está Sirius? – le preguntó James apenas llegó al aula.

-Fue tras una falda.

-Oh – fue su simple respuesta – sobre nuestra próxima cita – dijo apenándose, Lily volteó a verlo tan rápido que alcanzó a escuchar como su cuello tronaba – pensaba en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué?

-No nos internaremos mucho, solo un poquito – apresuró a aclarar – hay un claro impresionante, junto al lago, pero tenemos que entrar al bosque.

-Olvídalo.

-Te va a gustar – le aseguró emocionándose – di que sí.

-No.

-Entonces vamos terminando la clase – no era una pregunta – ni siquiera tenemos que dejar las mochilas y descuida, te vez muy sexy con tu uniforme.

Sin poder contenerse, Lily lo abofeteó justo cuando entraba el profesor Slughorn.

-Evans, pensé que ustedes ya estaban saliendo.

-Claro que…

-Sí profesor – se adelantó James, un murmullo circuló por todo el salón – de hecho, tenemos planes para esta tarde, le agradecería enormemente si su clase es más breve de lo normal.

-Pero por supuesto muchacho – el profesor sonreía para horror de Lily – aún recuerdo cuando tenía su edad, había una linda muchacha de la que estaba profundamente enamorado…

Siguió contando su historia hasta que finalizó la clase a la mitad del periodo.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, antes siquiera de que pudiera pestañear, Lily era arrastrada (casi literalmente) por ese estúpido pelinegro con anteojos.

-No quiero entrar al bosque – le gritaba por sexta vez.

-Demasiado tarde prefecta perfecta pelirroja, ya entramos – le dijo mostrando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja – descuida, ya casi llegamos – agregó tirando más de su mano cuando ella paró en seco.

Lily se soltó de su agarre.

-Olvídalo – se cruzó de brazos – y ¿por qué le dijiste al profesor Slughorn que estamos saliendo?

-Porque es la verdad – respondió James rápidamente.

-Solo fue una vez.

-Y ahora – agregó Potter.

-Esto no es una cita, estás secuestrándome – le espetó la chica.

-Vamos Lily, no seas así – le dijo el pelinegro tomándola repentinamente de la mano.

La chica sintió un extraño cosquillo recorriendo sus venas. James aprovechó la distracción para terminar de guiarla hasta el claro.

Era una extensión verde no muy grande, la orilla del lago estaba cerca, vista al horizonte y montañas, era un lugar muy agradable.

-James.

-¿Te gusta?, te lo dije – canturreó sentándose bajo un árbol y obligando a Lily a hacer lo mismo – lo encontré en primer año, vengo aquí cuando no quiero que nadie me encuentre, solo Sirius sabe de él… y Remus.

-¿Peter no?

-No, cuando se lo iba a mostrar, corrió a las cocinas, así que…

Guardaron silencio, Lily no sabía que decir y James no quería meter la pata…

-Sabes que Slughorn se lo dirá a todos los profesores, fantasmas, al club.

-¿Te molesta? – le preguntó James – iré a verlo y le diré que mentí.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma el profesor seguirá insistiendo y creará una historia peor.

-Entonces oficialmente estamos saliendo – dijo James extremadamente feliz e intentó rodear el cuello de Lily con el brazo, pero ella le dio un manotazo – oye, esa es forma de tratar al chico que te gusta.

-En primer lugar, oficialmente no estamos saliendo – se había sonrojado involuntariamente – y en segundo lugar, yo nunca eh dicho que me gustas.

-Se te nota, si hasta te sonrojaste.

-Eres un idiota Potter.

-¿Ya no soy James?

-No – el chico chasqueó la lengua.

-Lo siento, solo dije eso porque quería traerte aquí – dijo James – le diré al profesor Slughorn y a los demás profesores, a los fantasma, a los del club de las eminencias, a los visitantes de las tres escobas, al equipo de quidditch de las cuatro casas, a las criaturas del bosque, a los del profeta y la revista corazón de brujas, al calamar gigante y gritaré en el gran comedor que no estamos saliendo oficialmente… pero que ya hemos tenido una cita y un secuestro.

-Si haces eso te mato – lo amenazó Lily.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó James fingiendo confusión.

-Quédate callado.

-De acuerdo – James parecía muy apenado – ¿ya te dije que te vez sexy con tu uniforme?

-¿Ya te dije que te callaras? – repitió entre dientes controlándose para no golpearlo.

-Lo siento – bajó la cabeza. Un ruido en la superficie del lago los hizo voltear, era el calamar gigante – Calamarín – asomó un par de tentáculos – te dije que si iba a venir – gritó emocionado señalando a Lily.

-Esto es el colmo – se puso en pie y se fue molesta.

-Lily, ¿a dónde vas?, Lily – James corrió tras ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí este episodio… al inicio iba a ser un solo capitulo, pero creo que quedaría mejor así, a lo mucho quedaran 3 capítulos.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen sus señores R.


	2. Primer Beso

**CONOCIENDOTE**

**Primer Beso**

Fue sencillo, demasiado sencillo, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó.

Un día lo odiaba, no deseaba verlo y hasta su voz le sonaba molesta, al otro, lo llamaba por su nombre, se encontraban "ocasionalmente" en los pasillos, bromeaban juntos.

Un día deseaba que hasta Slytherin ganara su partido de Quidditch con tal de verlo perder, de pronto, vitoreaba todas y cada una de sus piruetas, giros y acrobacias en escoba.

Era tan cómoda su compañía que incluso lo buscaba con la mirada al llegar al gran comedor y a los salones de clase.

Tan fácil, agradable, cómoda y sincera… que se preguntó cómo había podido rechazarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Eran tantos los sentimientos que le provocaba, seis emociones y muchas sensaciones más, cada día una nueva aventura.

Y espontáneo, se dio tan natural…

Lily ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que James comenzó a tomarla de la mano:

-Parece que todo está yendo viento en popa eh James – comentó Frank cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de transformaciones.

-¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Lily.

-Del avance en su relación por supuesto – dijo viendo a uno y después al otro.

-¿Qué relación? – preguntó Lily mostrando confusión. James sonreía.

-Vamos Lil, es muy obvio – soltó Alice – siempre andan juntos, se sonríen y mandan miradas discretamente directas – Lily se sonrojó – todo el mundo lo sabe, oh sí, hasta caminan tomados de la mano.

Frank y Alice entraron al aula junto con un puñado de sus compañeros. Lily no se movió, seguía un poco choqueada.

-Dime James.

-¿Sí?

-¿Desde cuándo nos tomamos la mano? – ya había controlado su sonrojo y preguntaba sin expresión alguna, James tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas.

-Como dos o tres días, tal vez cuatro.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – ahora estaba molesta.

-Venga linda, es tu mano, no sabía que tuvieras algún tipo de desorden disociativo y no tengas sensibilidad en esta parte – respondió James lo más sereno que pudo, por dentro estaba muerto de la risa.

Lily entrecerró los ojos desviando la vista hasta sus manos (efectivamente) unidas, lo soltó rápidamente y entró al aula delante de él.

-Qué pelirroja tan divertida – soltó Sirius que estaba detrás de él y había escuchado toda la plática.

Entraron y tomaron asiento a ambos lados de Lily que se limitó a verlos feo e intentar ignorarlos… terminó con una llamada de atención por parte de la profesora McGonagall por perturbar el orden y silencio de la clase.

**/**

Oh sí, demasiado fácil.

Pronto la resistencia que ofrecía, más consigo misma que con James, para mantener su mano libre se fue a nadar con Myrtle la llorona y ella, con la cara completamente roja tenía que soportar las miradas indiscretas de todos, completamente todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, alumnos, maestros, fantasmas, mascotas, ¡el calamar gigante (que finalmente dejaba que James volviera a jugar con sus tentáculos)! y Severus, con su mirada triste y resentida.

Cómo extrañaba a su amigo, pero ahora tenía cuatro más.

Cuatro insufribles merodeadores con los que la frase perder el tiempo dejaba de existir. El escurridizo y diminuto Peter, el risueño y mujeriego Sirius, el serio y bromista discreto Remus y el travieso líder nato James. Cada uno especial a su manera y con un rol en específico dentro del grupo:

Escudado, desenfrenado, control y… y James.

Sus nuevos mejores amigos y uno tal vez, y solo tal vez, algo más.

-Lily – la llamó Remus dándole alcance en el pasillo de encantamientos.

-Hola Remus.

-Ehm – el chico se notaba nervioso, Lily creyó ver a alguien ocultándose tras un armadura – Peter me dijo, que Sirius le dijo – intentó recordar cómo iba – que James le dijo… que yo dije, que Sirius dijo, que tu dijiste.

-La versión corta Remus – pidió la pelirroja.

-Qué tú dijiste, que James y tu son novios – soltó rápido intentando no ser bien escuchado – ¿es cierto?

-James te pidió que me preguntaras sí creo que somos novios – adivinó.

-No, no, no, creo que no me escuchaste bien – dijo Remus con una extraña mueca, como si algo le doliera, tomó aire – Peter me dijo, que Sirius le dijo…

-Remus, hemos salido un par de veces – lo cortó rodando los ojos – eso no nos convierte en novios.

-Se toman de la mano – observó él.

-… – Lily dejó salir aire antes de contestar – dile a James que si no deja de hacer eso, le amputaré la mano.

-Qué va, si eres tú quien me da la mano a mí – James salió de detrás de la armadura y la enfrentó con un dedo acusador.

-Claro que no – se defendió la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí – siguió el merodeador – hasta en clase, en pociones se te resbaló la mano junto a la mía, eh, eh, eh – soltó levantando las cejas pícaramente.

-Eso no es cierto – Lily se sonrojó fuertemente – y deja de decir que somos novios.

Se giró y caminó rápidamente antes de que a James se le ocurriera otra de sus brillantes frases que llevaba repitiéndole más de dos años y que, últimamente no le molestaban tanto.

-¿Realmente crees que me corte la mano Lunático? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Con las chicas nunca se sabe Cornamenta – Remus palmeó el hombro de su amigo – y Lily Evans es una chica muy, muy especial.

-Hey, cuidado de como hablas de mi chica – espetó James remarcando la penúltima palabra.

**/**

-Pelirroja, pelirroja – Sirius la alcanzó a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor – preséntame a tu amiga, preséntame a tu amiga – urgió.

-¿Qué amiga?

-La Hupplefflup con la que hablabas hace un rato – señaló a cualquier lado.

-Sirius ella no es mi amiga – dijo Lily y después llevándose una mano a la cadera – es de tercero y me pidió ayuda para llegar a su aula.

-¿Es de tercero? – parecía ido – ya me imagino cuando esté en sexto… preséntamela, preséntamela.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

-Averígualo.

-¿Por qué no buscas a una chica con quién salir en serio y no solo perder el tiempo?

-Es que James te vio primero – dijo cabizbajo, Lily abrió los ojos de sorpresa – vale es broma, yo solo estoy evaluando mis opciones perfecta prefecta pelirroja – y mostró la sonrisa que derretía a todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, incluyendo a McGonagall.

-Así que pretendes salir con todas las chicas de Hogwarts antes de decidirte por una.

-No con todas, solo con las lindas – Lily lo vio interrogativamente – James nunca me dejo invitarte – explicó sintiendo la pesada mirada – tenía miedo (creo que aún tiene un poco) de que yo te gustara y termináramos juntos y acaramelados.

Se inclinó hasta ella en un pequeño abrazo sin manos y le guiñó el ojo.

-Eres incorregible Sirius.

-En el fondo sé que me amas – repuso él de forma alarmantemente seria.

Lily estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Lo sé, pero James no nos deja ser felices – dijo intentando sonar triste – ¿Qué podemos hacer Sirius?

El chico se quedó mudo de la impresión, la veía como si fuera una esfinge dictando su acertijo.

-Lily – James llegó de pronto abalanzándose sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo que casi la derriba – conque aquí estabas Canuto, estaba buscándote.

-Suéltame James – se quejó la chica.

-No quiero – la abrazó más fuerte, después se fijó en su amigo que seguía con la boca abierta – ¿por qué Sirius está en su modo idiota?

-Es una larga historia – repuso Lily – suéltame James.

-Cornamenta, amigo, no te preocupes, yo no interferiré en lo absoluto – soltó Sirius haciendo pantomima – lo prometo _Jameshermano,_ los amigos son primero – se acercó a ellos que por reflejó dieron un paso atrás – Lily – puso una mano sobre su hombro y dramáticamente volteó hacia otro lado, se retiró sin voltear atrás.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – preguntó Lily.

-Está así de melodramático desde que vio una película _muggle_ – respondió James – el diario de algo… me dormí a la mitad.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos detenidamente unos cuantos segundos.

-¿James?

-¿Sí?

-Suéltame de una buena vez – gruñó Lily.

-¿En serio quieres que te suelte? – le preguntó divertido.

Lily estaba a punto de responderle, cuando se dio cuenta que James se estaba inclinando peligrosamente a ella, muy peligrosamente… eso le trajo el recuerdo de la primera vez que James había intentado besarla, porque sí, el muy idiota había intentado besarla ¡en más de una ocasión!, esa vez ella lo había abofeteado frente a más de veinte personas.

Ela ahí, en ese momento, congelada ante las acciones del chico, sin saber cómo actuar, si empujarlo y entrar altiva a la torre o… su mente no maquinaba bien, la única explicación posible para su comportamiento era que el golpe en la cabeza provocado por su primera vez en escoba estuviera haciendo efecto, y es que ella no podía estar esperando que James la besara, definitivamente no.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se movía?

Los parpados comenzaron a hacérsele pesados viéndose obligada a cerrarlos poco a poco con James cada vez más cerca y concentrado en alguna parte de su rostro.

James eliminó la distancia uniendo sus labios a la mejilla de la chica, sobre la comisura de sus labios. Y con ese casi beso bastó para que Lily se coloreara del mismo color que su cabello.

-Sonrojada te vez linda pelirroja – le dijo en apenas un susurro y se apresuró a entrar en la torre antes de que Lily recuperara su movilidad y decidiera asesinarlo.

Pero al recuperarse del impacto inicial de la acción del chico de gafas redondas, le siguió una serie de consecuencias bastante extrañas en ella: un ligero temblor involuntario en brazos y piernas, una aceleración alarmante en su pecho, un terrible retorcijón en el estómago y respiración irregular, como si hubiera corrido varios cientos de kilómetros.

Con la mano aún temblorosa, tocó el área afectada que resultaba cálida y suave al tacto. Justo en ese preciso momento y siendo las dieciséis horas con cuarenta y tres minutos y veintidós segundos, Lily descubrió lo condenada y estúpidamente enamorada que estaba del idiota de Potter.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, la historia contara con un capitulo mas XD<p>

Dejen reviews

:D


	3. Un Inicio

**Un Inicio**

Su apariencia en esos momentos podía parecer distinta, pero había sido ocasionada en el mismo instante.

Por un lado, James Potter presentaba un buen enrojecimiento en su mejilla izquierda; por el otro, Lily Evans presentaba un fuerte sonrojo opacando sus pecas hasta convertirlas en nada.

**El motivo:**

_La no pareja oficial número uno de todo Hogwarts caminaba despreocupadamente, tomados de la mano por uno de los pasillos más solitarios del castillo hablando sobre nada en particular._

_Él con una radiante y enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ella con una delgada y fina. _

_-¿Lily? – dijo de pronto dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad._

_-Sí – repuso la chica completamente indiferente a lo que su compañero planeaba hacer._

_Y de pronto, la pelirroja sintió como el chico la jalaba hasta hacerla chocar (delicadamente) con la pared, junto a una armadura. Lily estaba por soltarle su repertorio de insultos cuando una mano en su rostro y los labios del chico sobre los suyos se lo impidieron._

_Abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendida ante la acción del moreno. Shockeada, solo lograba ver un poco del rostro masculino, los ojos cerrados y un poco del flequillo despeinado. Las sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo comenzaban a nublarle la vista y a atontarle el cerebro._

_Apenas pudo corresponder inconscientemente el beso, cuando al siguiente momento, terminó._

_James dejó escapar un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces y sonrió como nunca en su vida, Lily estaba estática, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión._

_-Genial – murmuró James._

_Y Lily finalmente despertó, la había besado, el muy idiota la había besado._

_Le estampó la mano en la mejilla._

_-Idiota – murmuró sonrojada hasta las orejas y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente del lugar._

/

Sirius cabeceó en dirección a ellos para que Remus y Peter los viera. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Quiten esas absurdas sonrisas en este momento – ordenó la pelirroja.

Los chicos obedecieron al instante componiendo su mejor cara de miedo. En cuanto Lily se perdió escaleras arriba, los chicos se apresuraron a James.

-Ese es mi Jimmy – soltó Sirius – ya era hora.

-Descuida, lo rojo se va en un par de horas – dijo Remus evitando la carcajada.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia Lunático? – preguntó James levantando una ceja.

-Claro, e visto muchas de estas en Sirius.

-Muy divertido, muy divertido – exclamó Black ante las burlas de los otros.

-Lily da miedo – soltó Peter.

-Sí, demasiado – dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo – mucho…

-Oigan, están hablando de mi chica – soltó James fingiendo molestia.

/

Ultimo día de clases y finalmente vacaciones de invierno.

El paisaje lucia blanco y espectacular, el río congelado y las copas de los árboles glaseadas.

Cuatro merodeadores y una pelirroja descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca del río, al cobijo de unas encantadoras llamas azules que los mantenían calientes. Lily y Remus discutían sobre sus clases, Peter comía, Sirius observaba su alrededor (chicas), James… en un ágil movimiento que pasó desapercibido por todos y tomando el momento idóneo, se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de la única chica presente.

-Seguro que viene en los EXTASIS – finalizó Lily.

-Para eso falta una eternidad – exclamó Sirius.

-Seis meses Sirius, seis meses – repuso Remus.

-Hay que prepararse correctamente – siguió la pelirroja.

-Si claro, lo que digan – dijo Sirius dándoles por su lado y siguiendo con lo suyo – ahí está Emma Guilanhop – y sin más, fue por ella.

Remus rodó los ojos y abrió su libro por la mitad. Lily se quedó pensando.

-¿Porqué Sirius corre tras todas las chicas? – preguntó sin poder contenerse – es un casanova.

-Todo es patológico Lily – dijo Remus tras su libro, Peter asintió con la boca llena.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – repuso ella.

-La verdad tiene un profundo temor por las chicas – siguió el joven licántropo – y lo expresa de esa manera.

-No te creo.

-Tenemos una teoría – siguió James – Sirius es así de mujeriego por que su adorada madre lo quiere mucho.

-Es sarcasmo – aclaró Peter.

-Creo que tú le encantarías Lils – dijo James.

-Es sarcasmo – repitió Peter.

-Así que Sirius compensa esa falta de amor con todas las chicas que se le ponen en frente – terminó Remus.

-Comprendo – dijo Lily frunciendo el cejo. Lo pensó un poco y bajó la mirada – ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – soltó al ver a James acomodado en sus piernas.

-Tu plática con Remus me dio sueño, así que… – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Quítate – ordenó la pelirroja.

Remus y Peter sintieron que era hora de una espléndida retirada.

-Cinco minutos más – repuso el de lentes.

-Quítate – repitió la chica – ahora.

-Vamos pelirroja, sé que te gusta.

-Solo si tu cabeza estuviera separada de tu cuerpo – rugió ella comenzando a colorearse.

Silenciosamente, Remus y Peter se levantaron y comenzaron a alejarse.

-Que graciosa – James sonrió, lo que hizo que Lily sacara su varita – De acuerdo, tranquilízate linda.

-No me digas linda.

Potter comenzó a incorporarse y a mitad de su camino una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se levantó de tope hasta unir sus labios con los de la chica.

Y cuando lo notó, Lily supo que estaba perdida, después de todo había estado esperando ese contacto desde que abofeteó al chico por su atrevimiento. No pudo más que cerrar los ojos lentamente y dejarse llevar.

Para cuando terminó y James se incorporó, Lily estaba completamente en órbita, medio adormilada y con un extraño adormecimiento justo en el punto de contacto.

Un sonido extraño, muy parecido a aplausos los sacó de su estado de ensoñación. Lily deseó que la tierra se la tragara y terminó de sonrojarse al ver como los presentes aplaudían con ganas y comenzaban a silbar, solo los Slyttherin y alguno que otro personaje parecían molestos e indiferentes.

Cuando volteó a verlo, James le guiñó un ojo provocándole un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago.

-Parece que formalmente somos novios Lily – le susurró.

-Por supuesto que no – el sonrojo comenzó a disminuir y se puso en pie de un brinco.

-¿Sueles besar chicos que no son tus novios? – preguntó Potter imitándola.

-Fuiste tu quien me besó – dijo intentando no ser escuchada.

-Entonces, ¿sueles corresponder besos de chicos que no son tus novios? – James fingió alarmarse.

-Yo no correspondí nada.

-Sigue repitiéndolo y tal vez te lo creas – repuso James ampliando la sonrisa.

-Eres un…

-¿Guapo y talentoso Gryffindor con el que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? – propuso.

-Desagradable, prepotente e insufrible.

-No está mal – se encogió de hombros y después, tomándola de la mano comenzó a caminar – tengo hambre, vamos querida Lils pelirroja novia mía.

-No soy tu novia – repuso ella apretando los dientes e intentando en vano soltar su mano.

La gente a su alrededor seguía aplaudiendo y felicitándolos al pasar.

/

Para el día de navidad, Lily no podía seguir negando el hecho de que formalmente era novia de James Potter, lo intentó y fracasó.

El profesor Slughorn brincaba cada vez que los veía y la profesora McGonagall sonreía discretamente cuando pasaban discutiendo a su lado.

El adornado castillo no había logrado alegrarla cuando cayó en la cruda realidad de su relación y mucho menos cuando pasaba bajo un muérdago.

-Lily, cariño – soltó James con voz melosa, la que ella más odiaba – ¿dónde te escondiste? Estuve buscándote cielito.

-Deja de hacer eso – rugió ella.

-De acuerdo – accedió y optó su voz normal.

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Y bien, qué quieres? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

-O sí – repuso el chico sonriendo – ¿Qué opinas de Edward?

-¿Cuál Edward? – repuso ella entrecerrando los ojos – no conozco a ningún Edward.

-Me refiero al nombre.

-¿Al nombre?, ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Para nuestro hijo, por supuesto – dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Edward James Potter, no suena mal.

-¿Cuál hijo? – soltó ella escandalizada – no voy a tener ningún hijo contigo.

-O vamos, paulatinamente pasará – dijo él divertido – ¿te gusta el nombre?

-No – casi gritó – olvídalo.

Llegaron al gran comedor, pocos alumnos quedaban ahí, por supuesto los cuatro merodeadores y algunos profesores.

-Lo supuse, ¿y Elswyth?

-¿Elswyth? – repitió ella – ningún hijo mío se llamará Elswyth.

Algunas carcajadas a su alrededor le hicieron caer en cuenta de que había gritado eso último.

-¿Loki, Robert, Oscar, James-James? – la chica lo vio feo – bueno, propón algo.

-¿Por qué solo nombres de niño? – dijo de pronto.

-Si es niña se llamará Nicole – respondió James inmediatamente.

-Estás loco – sentenció la chica.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se habían quedado con sus cubiertos a mitad de camino observándolos discutir, se les hacía tanto divertido como horrorizaba. Por un lado era interesantísimo presenciar su tema de conversación, por otro lado, no deseaban estar ahí cuando se agotara la paciencia de Lily. Un arma de doble filo.

Pronto la parejita comenzó a ser el centro de atención de todos, todos los presentes, incluyendo a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué les parece Sirius? – propuso Black en un susurro.

-¿Sirius James Potter? – preguntó James – acaso estás loco, ese nombre no mola.

-Y David – gritó un ravenclaw.

-Mejor Rocco – dijo un Hufflepuff.

-Albert.

-Jason.

-Tom.

-Andrew.

A Lily le ardían las orejas de la pena y no sabía dónde esconderse. James negaba o encogía los hombros a cada propuesta.

-Yo propongo Albus – repuso el director levantando la mano.

/

-Vamos Lily, no te enojes así – le pidió James – solo intentaban aconsejarnos.

Desde que salieron del gran comedor, Lily le había impuesto la ley del hielo a casi la mayoría de los presentes. Ni siquiera la sala común logró apaciguarla.

-Cierra la boca – no era una petición.

James decidió obedecer sin rechistar y aún que a ellos no se lo habían pedido, tanto Sirius, como Remus y Peter acataron la orden.

Los Gryffindor restantes decidieron irse temprano a la cama, mejor dormir a seguir soportando el momento de silencio de los merodeadores (que en ese estado no eran divertidos).

-Harry – dijo Lily de pronto.

-Soy James – repuso el chico.

-Me gusta el nombre de Harry – aclaró antes de ponerse en pie e irse directo a su habitación.

-Harry James Potter – dijo el chico – nada mal.

Sus tres amigos estaban con la boca abierta.

/

-Lily, amorcito – canturreó James alcanzándola en el pasillo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se notaba que seguía molesta.

-¿Uno no puede ir con su linda novia a desayunar? – preguntó fingiendo molestia.

-O por favor, solo quieres fastidiar – repuso la chica – vete.

-No seas así pelirroja – el chico tomó su mano.

-No estoy de humor – soltó su mano y enseguida, el chico rodeó su cuello con el brazo – dije que no estoy de humor.

-amorcito – reprochó James haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su agarre.

-Deja de decirme así – le pidió-gritó – aún no sé como haré para ver a Dumbledore después de lo de ayer.

-Descuida, de seguro ya lo olvidó – repuso él.

-Es un genio, él no olvida nada.

-Gran cosa. A lo sumo tendremos que ponerle Albus a nuestro hijo.

-James.

-Exacto, Albus James.

-… – quiso gritar y se limitó a contar – Escucha James, no presiones quieres.

-¿Eh?

-Apenas estoy aceptando nuestra relación, o lo que sea que esto sea – agregó – y ya estas pensando en nombres de bebé, ¿acaso estás loco?

Potter lo pensó detenidamente y se sintió estúpido.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien – dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

-Ok – James se repuso rápido, tomó la mano de la chica y siguió su camino.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto – dijo la pelirroja más para sí.

-Mira, muérdago – gritó James y de inmediato corrió hasta ponerse bajo él.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>Perdonen la demora :P<p>

Espero que el fic les haya gustado, a mi me gustó escribirlo.

Dejen sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima OK?

Adiosin

XD


End file.
